Windy
| ja_voice = Chihiro Suzuki }} Windy (ウィンディ, Windi) is a character of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is one of the six Ignis, the "Wind Ignis". Design Appearance Windy is a small digital humanoid being. When not in a solid form, his body is green prism-like data. Like Ai and Flame, two fellow Ignis, Windy has markings over his light-green body, which are tinted green, in wind-shaped markings on his head and torso, and curved lines on the hands, elbows, knees, feet and face. He has red eyes that are semi-oval like Flame's, giving him a more mature appearance. His body is notably similar to Ai's body with large shoe-like feet and his head is like Ai's, but the top is longer and curves inward. In stature, Windy is the smallest of all six Ignis in height. Personality Windy seems to be an Ignis who likes to troll, pull pranks on others, and be carefree. He also appears to be the most distrustful with humans, meaning he is the most cynical when it comes to thinking humans are worth their trust. Abilities As an Ignis, Windy is an AI with free will and has a degree of control over the Cyberse and can create Cyberse monsters. Windy is associated with the WIND Attribute. According to Windy himself, he can control Data Material better than his fellow Ignises. Biography History Windy was created with the other Ignis by Dr. Kogami in the Hanoi Project to be the saviors of humanity. Like his fellow Ignis, Windy evolved and they created the Cyberse World, as well as the Cyberse monsters. Their progress worried Dr. Kogami, who predicted the AI and humanity would become enemies, who created Ignis to help humanity instead. Despite this, Windy and the other Ignis continued developing the Cyberse World. Windy's sector of Cyberse is a place filled with whirlwinds. In Ai's words, the Ignis would never try harm humanity, and would rather live in their own world. and Windy trapped]] Varis launched an attack to Cyberse with three of his "Cracking Dragons". The entities of Cyberse, including Windy, were sealed off and could not retaliate, except for Ai. Varis and the "Cracking Dragon" chased Ai, who escaped Cyberse and severed the connection with that place. Others realized he wanted to hide Cyberse at the price being unable to return. Just as Ai succeeded and gloated, Varis' "Cracking Dragon" ate him, though his eye was lost in the network. Varis had his team search for Ai's remains, for only he knew the location of Cyberse. In Ai's absence, Windy spoke with the other Ignis, how their technology surpassed humanity. They wondered if they should share this technology with humans, and co-exist with them. Since they learned Varis and Dr. Kogami tried to destroy them, the Ignis noted they could not trust humans. The Ignis did not reach a conclusion, as the Cyberse World was attacked by an unknown enemy. The Ignis escaped from Cyberse World, and since then, Windy tried to regroup the Ignis. Thus, it started collecting data material and used it to create a place near LINK VRAINS. It believed the Ignis would learn about the territory and seek it out, as well as the enemies, whom Windy wanted to battle against. Unnamed arc Playmaker and Soulburner went to the temple inside the wind area. A monster took shape which Flame recognized to be the attacker of Cyberse World. Just as the monster started attacking, an Ignis appeared, laughing how he fooled the group. Ai described that one to be the Wind Ignis, who asked of Echo to form back; the monster took a different shape, to that of a monk. The Wind Ignis wondered if its joke was funny, but Ai denied that, claiming Flame nearly farted in fear, but Flame attributed that to Ai. The Wind Ignis believed the two were hanging out too much with humans; unlike them, it did not seek its Lost Incident Partner, since it could not trust humans that easily to be captured. Since the Wind Ignis name was mouthful, it decided to be nicknamed Windy. It pointed to the monk, claiming it is a program it named as Echo. Playmaker asked Windy why was it here, but Windy examined him and Soulburner, and had them follow them around. Windy stated it waited for its friends to come, and created the world to lure them and rejoin them. It believed the Ignis could rebuild Cyberse World, an idea Flame and Ai approved of. More importantly, Windy also wanted to lure the enemy in the territory to fight them, taking revenge for the destruction of Cyberse World, despite its calm nature. Windy proclaimed the place to be a trap, since it did not have the strength to battle the enemy. It is why it needed time to gather the data needed to build the place. Playmaker told that they were after Bohman, who assaulted his friend's brother, while Flame added that Bohman played the card that destroyed Cyberse World. Windy was intrigued, but had no clue, since most people that venture in the world were usually overwhelmed by its wind trap. However, it did notice a strange presence recently. Flame wondered if someone made a new world by using the trap as a cover. Windy was intrigued, and was asked to lend help. Windy refused, stating the facts were just assumptions, and needed proof. Instead, it asked Ai to stay around and help in rebuilding the world. Flame and Ai were tempted, but wished to know more about the attackers of Cyberse World. Windy saw no point in trying to convince the two. It promised to help them in weakening the Data Storm to access that new world, but asked for a favor. Snapping its fingers, Windy showed Ghost Girl and Blue Girl, whom it wished to see them gone. Windy told if the two are defeated in a Duel, they would return to the real world. It did not wish to fight them alone, for the sake of exposing itself and the temple. Playmaker accepted the task, asking the winds to be toned down, believing he could convince Ghost Girl to stay down, due to his cooperation with her. Relationships Ai Flame References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters